Oujo No Jigoku
by reraibussu
Summary: Ia datang memberi harapan, saat ia merasa dunianya begitu memuakkan.


**Oujo no Jigoku**

 _ **Naruto/Naruto Shippuden**_ _ **—**_ _ **M**_ _ **asashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Author**_ _ **－ r**_ _ **e**_ _ **raibussu**_

 _ **Genre :**_ _ **Superanatural and Mystery**_

 _ **OOC, BAD EYED, AU**_ _ **/AT**_ _ **, TYPO AND ANYMORE**_ :v

* * *

Ia meringkuk didalam bilik sempit toilet, sementara suara langkah kaki diringi dengan gema tawa beberapa gadis perlahan menjauh dari kamar mandi.

Gadis dengan surai sewarna sakura memeluk lututnya erat. Bibirnya terbungkam rapat, sementara rambut panjangnya kusut. Jejak air mata mengalir hampir tak telihat diwajahnya, sementara pecahan kaca dari kacamatanya berserakan dilantai.

"Coba lihat dirimu, sangat menyedihkan," komentar sosok tinggi dengan iris _aquamarine_ , wajahnya congkak dan bibirnya cemberut, ia menatap jijik pada yang tengah duduk tak berdaya disana. "Padahal kamu bisa mengadukan perbuatan mereka pada Sasuke- _kun_ atau Naruto, tapi mengapa kamu tidak melakukannya?" ia bertanya dengan nada perihatan, helaan nafas lirih terdengar kemudian.

Seifukunya penuh dengan cat, sementara dibeberapa bagian rambutnya terlihat noda permen karet dengan warna putih.

"Ini terakhir kalinya aku membantumu," ucap gadis itu pada akhirnya. Dengan langkah hati-hati ia mendekat pada pemilik surai pink tersebut.

Gadis dengan iris _emerald_ itu melempar senyum simpul, "Terima kasih … Ino."

..

Tidak ada yang salah dengan menjadi sedikit pandai. Aburame Shino contohnya, pemuda pintar dari kelas sebelah yang hampir tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan siapapun itu selalu ditunjuk menjadi orang penting setiap ada olimpiade atau lomba.

Tidak ada yang salah juga dengan memakai kacamata. Yakushi Kabuto contohnya, kakak kelas yang menjadi ketua ekstrakulikuler PMR itu juga berkacamata, dan dihormati semua orang di sekolah.

Lantas, mengapa semua berbeda jika Haruno Sakura yang memilikinya.

Oh …

Benar.

Itu karena ia berteman dengan Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto.

Namun, yang membuat Sakura merasa dunia benar-benar tidak adil adalah, karena hanya Sakura yang mendapat perlakukan seperti itu.

Memang benar sih, kalau hanya Sakura yang menjadi kawan karib mereka, bahkan semenjak keduanya belum kenal apa itu taman kanak-kanak.

Satu-satunya alasan mengapa Sakura tak pernah mengatakan apapun pada keduanya dan lebih memilih untuk menyimpan keduanya sendiri adalah karena ia tau, perlakuan mereka bukannya akan berhenti, tapi malah menjadi lebih parah. Selain itu, Sakura tak ingin terus menerus merepotkan keduanya.

..

Sakura menatap pantulan dirinya dari cermin didepannya tanpa berkedip.

Tanpa kacamata dan rambut panjang berbando pink ia lebih terlihat seperti orang lain.

Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya yakin jika ia masih lah Haruno Sakura adalah hembusan ac yang menerpa kulitnya.

Sakura menghela nafas, mungkin … ia benar-benar harus melakukannya, meski ia tidak benar-benar yakin akan hal ini.

..

Sakura mendapat nomor telfon aneh dari senpainya beberapa bulan lalu. Gadis kikuk yang tak kalah aneh dengannya yang sering membaca buku diujung perpustakaan bersamanya.

Saat itu ia yang melihat bagaimana beberapa gadis mengerikan yang memukulinya karena tidak membagi contekan, Sakura yang berusaha menghentikan tindakan mereka malah turut menjadi bulan-bulan hingga ia terpaksa pulang dengan wajah lebam dan pakaian olahraga—untuk menghindari kecurigaan orangtuanya ia beralasan jatuh saat pelajaran olahraga berlangsung.

Beberapa bulan setelahnya, Sakura bertemu kembali dengan senpainya, anehnya senpainya terlihat begitu bahagia.

"Ia akan menyelesaikan apapun masalahmu, cobalah menelfonnya." Pesannya untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum ia pindah sekolah. Meninggalkan Sakura dengan tanda tanya besar mengantung dikepalanya.

..

Sakura tidak benar-benar yakin untuk melakukannya, hal yang membuatnya tetap memutar nomor telfon itu dari telfon rumahnya hanya kenyataan bahwa ia merasa benar-benar perlu melakukannya.

"Ha-halo!" Sakura berteriak saat telfonnya diangkat. Tapi hanya hening yang menyapa, itu membuat keningnya berkerut, karena ia sangat yakin jika nomor yang ia putar tidak salah.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sebuah suara terlalu merdu menyapa indranya, membuatnya tersenyum tanpa sadar.

Dengan antusias, Sakura mencoba menjelaskan maksudnya menelfon "Seorang teman memberi nomor telfon ini padaku beberapa bulan lalu, ia bilang Anda bisa menyelesaikan semua masalahku."

Hening kembali melanda, itu hampir saja membuat Sakura menutup ganggang telfonnya karena ia merasa jika nomor telfon yang ia tuju salah. Untunglah sebuah suara yang berbeda menjawab dengan semangat "Datanglah keatap sekolah kamu jam tiga subuh disaat malam sebelumnya bulan paling terang bersinar dilangit, saya akan datang mengatakan detailnya."

Belum sempat Sakura menjawab, telfonnya sudah diputus secara sepihak. Membuat gadis itu sedikit sebal hingga ia memutuskan untuk mengulang panggilannya. Dan sialnya, bunyi operator lah yang menjawab.

"Nomor yang ada hubungi tidak terdaftar."

Sakura mengeratkan pegangannya pada ganggang telfon, kini nyalinya menciut.

..

Tidak susah untuk meminta Naruto memberi tahu cara keluar-masuk areal sekolah tanpa terlihat di CCTV. Mengingat jika pemuda dengan cengiran secerah mentari itu saban hari pasti tertidur diatap hingga lupa waktu.

Yang harus dilakukan hanya mentraktirnya _ramen_ jumbo dan berusaha tertarik dengan celotehan apapun yang dia katakan sebelum bertanya. Dan semuanya beres, kecuali … fakta bahwa Sasuke juga ada disana.

"Tidak biasaya kamu bertanya hal seperti itu," komentarnya, ditengah kegiatan menyeruput kuah _ramen_.

Sakura menggaruk pipinya kikuk "Aku hanya … pe-penasaran, kenapa Naruto bisa tidak pernah ketahuan guru, padahal kan diseluruh areal sekolah kita dipasang CCTV!"

Naruto terbahak, pemuda dengan iris _safir_ itu memegang perutnya "Anggap saja aku bisa jurus menghilang," katanya santai.

..

Tidak ada yang susah soal bagamana ia bisa masuk.

Mendengar cara Naruto yang tergolong bocah bodoh untuk menyusup, tentu Sakura yang lebih pintar dapat menirunya dengan mulus.

Hal yang menjadi penghambatnya adalah baagiamana ia menjelaskan jika ia berada di areal sekolah sejak jam tiga pagi?

Untungnya tadi siang salah seorang penindasnya menyuruh untuk mengantikan tugasnya piket hari ini, dan itu cukup membantunya.

Dengan jaket tebal, tas sekolah dan senter, ia berpamitan untuk mempersiapkan alat-alat perlombaan pada orangtuanya.

Ia berjalan perlahan menyelusuri lorong panjang sekolahnya dengan hati-hati. Beberapa menit lagi jam tiga pagi dan itu artinya ia harus berjalan dengan perlahan tapi dengan langkah lebar agar ia dapat sampai di atap tepat waktu.

"Siapa itu?" sebuah langkah tergesa serempak mendekat membuat Sakura melemparkan senternya kesembarang arah dan mulai berlari. Suara beberapa anjing yang seolah mengejarnya dari belakang terdengar kemudian membuat jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Dalam keadaan lumayan gelap ia terus berlari, hingga ia terantuk dan jatuh dengan bunyi debuman.

"Siapa disana?" penjaga sekolah datang mendekat sambil membawa anjingnya, ia menyorot sekitar, sebelum kembali berjalan, menelusuri lebih jauh.

..

Sakura menghela nafas sesaat setelah penjaga itu pergi, dengan langkah cepat ia segera berlari menuju pintu keatap, tiga menit lagi jam tiga tepat dan ia bahkan masih terjebak dalam situasi rumit ini. hingga, pada akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk melemparkan bom asap. Itu bukanlah hal yang luar biasa sebenarnya, Naruto lah yang memberitahunya jika bom asap dengan skala kecil cocok digunakan sebagai pengalih perhatian.

..

Mengungkit pintu yang terkunci dengan jepit rambut bukanlah keahlian Sakura, tapi dengan sedikit belajar dia sudah cukup mampu membuat bunyi 'klik' ringan terdengar.

"Mengapa lama sekali …" suara seorang gadis dengan nada cukup bersahabat terdengar.

Sakura membatu didepan pintu, mulutnya terngaga, sementara gadis yang ia tatap lekat tengah tersenyum cukup lebar, sampai-sampai Sakura takut jika bibirnya akan robek.

"Ka … kamu …" suaranya kabur terbawa angin, gadis cantik dengan mata yang tersenyum menatapnya lekat. Awan pekat dengan semburat warna indah mewarnai dibelakangnya, rambutnya panjang terurai berwarna biru tua. Irisnya hampir putih tanpa pupil. Tubuhnya tidak kurus, tapi juga tidak gemuk. Sebuah sayap kelewat besar terlihat dipunggungnya.

"Orang-orang biasanya memanggil saya ' _Oujo no Jigoku_ '. Tapi, karena sebentar lagi kita akan menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk waktu yang lumayan lama, akan lebih baik jika kamu berkenan memanggil saya … Hinata," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Hawa dingin berhembus meniup-niup tubuh Sakura. "Aku … aku tidak punya banyak uang," katanya, setelah hening cukup lama diantara mereka. "Tapi aku punya beberapa Yen. Jadi, aku mohon, tolong bantu aku, _Tenshi_ - _san_!"

Gadis itu tertawa dengan terpingkal sebelum tubuhnya terhuyung dan berputar-putar.

"Itu sangat lucu," ujarnya, sembari menyeka air mata diujung matanya. "Saya tidak perlu uang, saya akan membantu tanpa dipungut biaya. Karena yang saya butuhkan adalah jiwa. Banyak jiwa, untuk teman di neraka … _ah_ , satu lagi, saya bukan malaikat."

Sakura menelan ludah pahit mendengarnya. Kakinya mundur selangkah tanpa sadar.

"Sekarang~ ayo, katakanlah! Sebutkanlah! Siapa yang harus saya ambil …" Hinata berbisik tepat disebelah Sakura, bibirnya menyeringai tajam, sementara kedua matanya terpejam, sebuah senyum yang membuat bulu kuduk Sakura berdiri tercipta.

"A … aku …"

"Katakanlah~ sebutkanlah~ panggillah~~ _oh_ , sang Puteri dari neraka~ beritahu~ beritahu~ jiwa siapa yang harus pergi~~"

Sakura terbelalak, nyanyian racau dari gadis itu seolah merasuk kedalam telinganya. Kepalanya ia pegang kuat-kuat. Sakura menggeram, kepalanya pening, dan matanya terasa berputar.

" … beritahu~ beritahu~ jiwa siapa yang harus pergi~~"

..

Sepanjang pelajaran Sakura terus-menerus merasa gugup. Sekujur tubuhnya berkeringat dingin, sementara pikirnya menerawang kemana-mana. Ada kalanya ia merasa ketakutan yang kuat merambat disekujur tubuhnya. Namun, seringnya ia tersenyum.

Sebuah senggolan dibahunya membuat Sakura sadar dimana kini dirinya berada.

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja?" pemuda dengan surai _navy_ bertanya dengan nada khawatir, keningnya berkerut, meski matanya masih sedatar biasanya.

Sakura gugup, iris _emerald_ nya berkeliling kemana-mana "A … aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke- _kun_." Senyum kecil ia lemparkan pada Uchiha muda itu.

Pemuda itu tak bertanya lagi, ia lebih memilih untuk diam sambil melanjutkan makan siangnya yang tertunda.

Sakura hanya tak sabar.

Itu saja.

Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

'Benar.'

..

Tidak ada yang curiga.

Bahkan dengan kedatangan gadis aneh yang mengaku bernama Hyuga Hinata di kelas sebelah.

Tidak ada yang curiga.

Bahkan dengan bertubi-tubinya kematian aneh siswi-siswi di sekolah tersebut.

Benar.

Tidak ada.

Kecuali Uchiha Sasuke.

..

"Dia aneh."

Sebuah kata yang tiba-tiba dilontarkan Sasuke saat mereka tengah berkumpul di kedai _Ramen Ichiraku_ tentu membuat Uzumaki Naruto yang sudah sejak awal bersifat mudah penasaran semakin tersulut.

"Siapa? Siapa?" si pemuda dengan surai pirang bertanya penasaran, kuah _ramen_ nya tercecer kemana-mana saat makan sambil bicara. Membuat kening Sakura sedikit menyernyit jijik.

"Gadis pindahan itu."

"Ho~~~ yang satu kelas dengamu, _kan_."

Sakura berusaha menutupi kegelisahannya dengan minum, meski itu hanya sebuah kesia-siaan. "Me-memangnya dia kenapa?" pada akhirnya Sakura bertanya.

"Semenjak dia pindah, banyak murid sekolah kita yang meninggal,"terangnya sambil berpangku tangan.

Naruto memutar mata "Itu takdir, _Teme._ Jangan menyalahkan orang seperti itu _dong_ , kasihan. _Kan_ dia anak baru, lagi pula~ memang berhubungan, _ya_."

"Sepertinya … untuk sekarang aku memang tidak punya bukti, tapi aku merasa dia memang pelakunya."

"Ju … justru karena tidak punya bukti, bukankah akan sangat jahat jika langsung menuduh seperti itu. La-lagi pula memang apa motifnya melakukan hal itu, sedang dia hanya anak baru."

Naruto menyeruput kuah _ramen_ nya sebelum meletakkan mangkuknya hingga berbunyi cukup nyaring. "Sakura- _chan_ benar, gadis lemah seperti itu, mana mungkin _sih_ bisa melakukan hal yang kau tuduh."

Sasuke tak menjawab, tapi ia merasa, jika ia harus menyelesaikannya.

Sendiri.

..

Sasuke tidak terbiasa untuk bangun pagi, tapi ia tetap meminta ibunya untuk membangunkannya sebelum jam enam pagi.

Memilih melompati pagar sekolah, Sasuke masuk ke kelasnya tanpa suara. Ia bersembunyi didalam loker yang khusus digunakan sebagai tempat penyimpanan alat-alat kebersihan.

Senandung ringan terdengar, sebelum suara seretan yang aneh bergema.

" _Jigoku_ ~ _Jigoku~_ jiwanya sudah pergi~ siapa~ siapa~ siapa berikutnya? Apakah dia terkenal? Apakah dia anak terakhir? Apakah dia … Uchiha? Apakah? Apakah? Apakah?"

Sasuke yang mengintip dari cela diloker hanya bisa menutup mulutnya sembari bekeringat dingin. Tempat sempit nan lembab dengan bau karat itu sama sekali tidak membantu.

" _Jigoku_ ~ _Jigoku~ … Jigoku_ sudah memilih, tidak ada yang bisa lari, bahkan jika kau sudah tidak punya tangan dan kaki."

..

Mereka berlari menerobos kerumunan dengan tergesa, seolah kedua kakinya sudah dirasuki oleh roh tertentu. Membelah kerumunan yang membeluduk ditempat yang tidak luas memang bukanlah hal yang mudah, namun melihat apa yang ada didepan mereka bahkan menjadi hal yang lebih susah untuk diterima.

Bell tanda aktifitas sekolah dimulai berbunyi, membuat kerumunan itu menjadi sedikit lebih sepi. sementara beberapa guru mencoba untuk mengusir mereka, Sakura dan Naruto malah berjalan mendekat.

" _Jigoku_ ~ _Jigoku~_ … "lirihnya sembari memeluk kedua lututnya, sorot matanya kosong, sementara tubuhnya bergetar perlahan.

Ingatan Sakura melayang pada pertemuannya dengan gadis itu. Matanya terbelalak. Sementara kepalanya berputar, mencoba mencari gadis yang memintanya untuk memanggilnya Hinata.

..

Sakura sudah mencarinya kemana-mana, tapi ia belum mencoba pergi ke atap. Berbekal rasa nekat, Sakura pergi seorang diri menuju atap.

Angin sejuk berhembus kencang menerpa wajahnya.

Segaris senyum dengan lengkung kelewat aneh menyapanya saat membuka mata.

Hyuga Hinata.

Yang mengaku sebagai Puteri dari neraka tengah berdiri tegap menatapnya lurus dengan bibir tersenyum aneh.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan pada Sasuke- _kun_?!"

Gadis itu masih tersenyum dengan lebar, meski Sakura kini tengah menodongnya dengan sebuah gunting.

"Saya tidak melakukan apapun, saya hanya bernyanyi,"jawabnya tenang, masih dengan senyum mekarnya yang indah.

"Ho~~ jadi kau orangnya _ya_ , yang sudah membuat _Teme_ jadi seperti itu." Suara berat tepat dibelakang Sakura membuat kedua gadis disana terbelalak.

Sosok tinggi dengan surai sewarna mentari pagi terlihat, bibir yang biasanya selalu tersenyum cerah kini menekuk tajam.

"Aku tidak perduli kau wanita atau bukan, aku akan memukul siapapun yang berani melukai sahabatku!" teriaknya nyaring.

Hinata tertawa, cukup keras hingga terpingkal.

"Apa … kamu … serius?"tanyanya dengan suara dingin yang aneh.

"Tentu saja!" jawabnya mantap.

Naruto berjalan pelan hingga berhadapan tepat dengan Hinata.

Mereka saling berhadapan. Dua iris berbeda warna saling bertatapan.

"Kalu begitu … kenapa … kamu tidak memukul mereka yang sering melukai Haruno- _san_? Bukankah dia juga terluka, setiap saat?" Hinata menyentuhkan jari telunjukkan di dahi, "Ataukah luka dalam dirinya bukanlah sebuah luka? Padahal Uchiha- _san_ juga tidak terluka, mengapa Uzumaki- _san_ bisa semarah itu? Padahal aku hanya bernyanyi."

 _Safir_ nya terbelalak, sebelum ia menoleh kearah Sakura.

"Apa … apa yang dia katakan … benar?"tanyanya tidak percaya.

Sakura menunduk, poninya menutupi setengah wajahnya. Ia tak tau harus berkata apa pada pemuda didepannya.

"Sa … sakura- _chan_ … jawab aku …"pintanya dengan suara bergetar. "Kenapa?! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGATAKANNYA PADAKU!"

Guntingnya menyentuh lantai. Sementara sakura jatuh terduduk dengan kedua tangan memegang wajahnya. "Maaf …" isaknya parau, "Maafkan aku …"

Hinata tertawa dengan suara yang cukup kencang.

"Maaf, Haruno- _san_. Tapi seperti perjanjiannya. Saya harus mengambil semua yang mengetahui tentang saya."

"Tidak, jangan ambil Naruto! Cukup! Cukup Sasuke- _kun_ saja!"

"A-apa maksudmu?!" Naruto berteriak sembari menerjang Sakura, kedua lengannya dipegang erat olehnya. "Apa maksud semua ini?! bukankah dia hanya bernyanyi?!"

Sakura hanya mampu menangis saat Naruto menatapnya murka.

" _Jigoku_ ~ _Jigoku~_ ... _Jigoku_ sudah memilih, tidak ada yang bisa lari, bahkan jika kau sudah tidak punya tangan dan kaki."

" _Jigoku_ ~ _Jigoku~_ ... _Jigoku_ sudah memilih, tidak ada yang bisa lari, bahkan jika kau sudah tidak punya tangan dan kaki."

" _Jigoku_ ~ _Jigoku~_ ... _Jigoku_ sudah memilih, tidak ada yang bisa lari, bahkan jika kau sudah tidak punya tangan dan kaki."

" _Jigoku_ ~ _Jigoku~_ ... _Jigoku_ sudah memilih, tidak ada yang bisa lari, bahkan jika kau sudah tidak punya tangan dan kaki."

Naruto melepaskan cengkramannya pada Sakura, kini ia berlari kearah Hinata. "Cukup! Berhenti bernyanyi! Dasar gadis gila!"

" _Jigoku_ ~ _Jigoku~_ ... _Jigoku_ sudah memilih, tidak ada yang bisa lari, bahkan jika kau sudah tidak punya tangan dan kaki."

"Kubilang berhenti! Keparat!" teriak Naruto lagi, sebelum sebuah pukulan ia tujukan pada gadis didepannya.

Namun, tepat sebelum pukulan itu mengenai Hinata, Naruto berhenti.

" _Ji … Jigoku_ ~ _Jigo—ku~_ ... _Jigoku_ sudah memilih, tidak ada yang bisa lari, bahkan jika aku sudah tidak punya tangan dan kaki."

" _Jigoku_ ~ _Jigoku~_ ... _Jigoku_ sudah memilih, tidak ada yang bisa lari, bahkan jika aku sudah tidak punya tangan dan kaki."

" _Jigoku_ ~ _Jigoku~_ ... _Jigoku_ sudah memilih, tidak ada yang bisa lari, bahkan jika aku sudah tidak punya tangan dan kaki."

"CUKUP!" sakura berteriak sambil meremat surainya. "HENTIKAN SEMUA INI! TOLONG … TOLONG JANGAN AMBIL NARUTO!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pada akhirnya, tidak ada yang namanya bahagia, semua itu hanya suatu hal yang semu. Benar,kan. _Oujo-sama_ "

Suara tawa ringan terdengar dibelakang gadis itu, membuatnya berbalik dengan segera.

"Tentu saja, Ino. Karena tugasku sebagai _Oujo no Jigoku_ adalah mengambil jiwa untuk teman kita di neraka kelak."

" _Na_ ~ _Oujo-sama_ , kira-kira … siapa target kita berikutnya _ya_ ~~"

* * *

fin

* * *

 _THANKS FOR READING_ OuO)/


End file.
